That Kind of Person
by Ruka Ai
Summary: Gou has romantic feelings for her brother and can't let anyone know. Well, Makoto finds out and is kind of a jerk about it. Several pairings /RinGou RinHaru MakoGou MakoHaru/
1. Chapter 1

That Kind of Person

"Okay everyone, here's what we'll do today." Matsuoka Gou held up a paper with scribbles and poorly drawn images of swimming techniques. Nagisa took the paper from her and tried to read it.

"Hmm but Gou-chan I can't read this?" he said with a frown. Gou blushed and snatched the paper back before anyone could see.

"Well sorry, but that's what you guys get for wanting to have a joint practice on such a short notice!" she turned away.

"Ah! Sorry Gou-chan," Nagisa said.

"It should be fine though, right?" Makoto asked, reaching over her to grab the paper, "Ah," he exclaimed with a smile, "You're too easy on us Gou-chan."

Haruka sneaked a look before removing his shirt and trousers. Gou quickly turned away while Makoto tried to stop him, "Haruka, wait we're still only in the Samezuka Lobby!" several students and teachers stared at the group of kids, "Sorry, please excuse us." Makoto explained before he ushered everyone to the pool.

The pool was empty except for three Samezuka swim team members doing laps. Haruka immediately dove in while the others went to get changed. Gou sat on a bench outside the changing rooms and looked over her reference plan.

"Yo Gou-kun!" a familiar voice called out, Gou sighed before looking up at Seijuro Mikoshiba.

"Good morning Seijuro," she said, "Sorry for the late notice." Seijuro held her hands.

"It's fine! Samezuka loves to practice with you guys!" he exclaimed cheerfully. Gou smiled back awkwardly. She knew Seijuro had a crush on her, she just wish he realized she didn't feel the same.

"Oi!" Rin exclaimed before pulling Seijuro away. Gou gasped and gripped her reference sheet tighter. Rin gave her a questioning look, "What are you doing here, Gou?" he asked.

Gou's eyes lit up,"We're here for a joint practice, Onii-chan." Rin closed his eyes and sighed.

"Just don't cause trouble." he said before walking toward the other side of the pool with a smiling Seijuro. Gou's eyes followed her brother's form until he dove underwater. 'It's true, Onii-chan's muscles are the best!' Gou sighed, 'But I still shouldn't feel this way.' she thought.

Gou was in love with her brother but couldn't do much about it. The feelings started when she was young, after their father died. Rin had become more protective and kind to her. Gou loved watching him swim in the pool when they were kids, and awaited his return home from Australia. When he did come back, he was distant and cruel, it wasn't until he swam with everyone again that he started to soften up.

Makoto waved his hand in front of Gou's face, "Shall we start with laps, manager?" he asked, smiling.

Gou smiled back, "Yes, captain." she said.

After five minutes of laps, Gou times them in their specific swimming categories, "Ah," she exclaimed, "Rei you're getting much faster!" Rei nodded.

"Well of course, I've practiced for quite sometime now at my butterfly technique and- hey, Nagisa!" Nagisa was splashing water in Rei's face.

"Ah sorry Rei, but you're so cute when you're angry." Nagisa smiled at Rei's embarrassed expression.

Gou left the couple and headed for Haruka's lane.

"Incredibly fast as ever Haruka-senpai." she called, but he didn't hear her. Rin was watching Haruka. Gou smiled, she figured her brother really cared about Haru, and if she had to hand him over to anyone, she wouldn't mind if it was him.

"Makoto-senpai, you're slacking a bit." she said when he swam to the edge.

"Eh?" Makoto exclaimed, giving her a worried expression, Gou stuck her tongue out at him in a teasing manner.

"Just kidding!" she chimed. Makoto opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Rin.

"Gou," he said, she quickly turned around to see him dripping with pool water, "I left my towel in my room, will you get it for me?" he asked. Gou tried to hide her blushing cheeks while murmuring,

"S-Sure." she left the pool room and headed to his dorm. Makoto sighed and got out of the pool.

"Do you always order her around?" he asked Rin.

'What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"You didn't tell her please."

"What are you, my mother?" Makoto sighed, "Ah, shit!" Rin exclaimed.

"What is it now?"

Rin frowned, "I forgot to ask her to bring my water bottle too." Makoto sighed and grabbed his towel.

"I'll go get it." he said while drying off.

* * *

Gou knew the way to Rin's room by heart after countless visits after school, sometimes with her mom. She also knew her brother and Nitori never locked their door while they were out, which greatly worried her. She opened the door and spotted his towel on his bed. Their room was dark smelled like sweat. Gou didn't mind though. She spotted a porn magazine on her brother's desk.

'What a careless Nii-san.' she thought and sat on his bed next to the towel. She held it close to her and sniffed, smelling her brother's scent. It was a mix of tee tree oil and coconut.

"Ahhh Nii-chan, you smell so nice!" she exclaimed excitedly while rolling on his bed. Gou giggled, and imagined him kissing her, "Onii-chan..." she murmured. Gou could never be like this in front of Rin, he would be disgusted. She imagined his arms around her and squirmed even more. The scent of her brother was too much for her. After rolling and giggling for a few more seconds Gou heard a cough.

Her eyes shot open in an instant and she was sitting up. Makoto stood in the doorway, his eyes were wide with surprise.

"Ah- Makoto-senp-" Makoto started laughing but it wasn't his usual light chuckle. It was heavier and darker, it frightened Gou. She stared at him uncertainly.

"This is really something," he said between laughs. When he finally got control of himself, he shut the door behind him and leaned against it. He smiled at Gou, but his eyes were not kind at all.

"Makoto… -senpai?" Gou said, not believing he was the same Makoto she had teased earlier.

"What were you doing, Gou?" he asked and pushed himself off the door. He walked over to the bed until he stood above her, leaning on the top bunk, "Perhaps you were imagining you and you're brother doing...?" Gou gasped.

"No I-"

"Was just rubbing yourself against his towel?" Gou cringed at his harsh words

"R-rubbing? No I-"

"He won't mind hearing about this, I take it?" Gou stood up, clasping her hands together.

"No, please!" she begged, "don't tell him, he would think I'm some kind of freak and hate me." she begged him.

"I won't tell him." Makoto said. Gou smiled up at him and he put a single finger under her chin, stroking it gently, "As long as…"

"As long as?" she repeated him, feeling uneasy.

"You become mine and do what I say."

"W-What?" she exclaimed, trying to sink away from him. Makoto grabbed her wrist roughly and held tight.

"Unless you want onii-chan to find out about your fantasies."he smirked at her. Gou swallowed. 'This Makoto,' she thought, 'is he the same?'

"Okay, I get it, I'll do whatever you say." she said. Makoto smiled kindly and released her hand.

"I'm glad you understand." he said and left with Rin's water bottle. Gou grabbed the towel and held it closed to her chest. She watched Makoto walk down the hallway and thought, 'He's _that _kind of person.

* * *

I'm jumping on the RinGouMako bandwagon and no one can stop me. Also Makoto is secretly an asshole, but a hot asshole. That is all.

Reviews are much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Gou returned her brother's towel to him and sat on the bench for the rest of the practice. During that time, Makoto didn't even glance at her. 'Was it a dream?' she wondered. Maybe she had imagined the whole thing. When she looked down at her wrist she saw the finger marks, 'No, it was real.'

Gou watched the boys dive with the Samezuka boys and pretended to time their swims. 'I really should focus!' she thought, but was ultimately distracted by the earlier episode with Makoto. She had never seen him, of all people, be so controlling like that.

After practice, the boys left and Gou thanked Seijuro for the joint practice.

"Any time!" he told her.

"Onii-chan, goodbye." she said and didn't wait for Rin to reply.

"Strange…" Rin said outloud,

"Ah, what is it Senpai?" Aiichiro asked.

"Usually Gou is upset when she has to leave and always hugs me goodbye." Rin furrowed his brow.

"Aha, could it be you're upset because your sister didn't express her love for you in front of everyone?" Ai exclaimed.

Rin glared at him, "Ai!" he shouted.

"Waaah Senpai, I'm sorry!"

The next day Gou dreaded going to school but survived till the end of swimming practice. While she was packing her things Makoto greeted her.

"Hello, Gou-chan," he acted kindly but Gou knew what his intentions were, "perhaps you could come to my place now?" he asked while smiling at her.

She stopped packing and looked at him, "What is it you wish to do?" she asked, shrinking away from him. He grabbed her hand.

"You'll see." he replied.

They walked to his house hand-in-hand, much to Gou's dismay. At Least Nagisa left before he could see the two leaving together. That boy would have told everyone in the school about them walking home together.

Makoto's home was large and slightly traditional style with the exception of their electronics. Gou placed her bag near the front door and Makoto took her to his room and sat her on a chair. Gou tried to keep from shaking but could not help it. She tried looking around his room to spot any chains or whips. Luckily there was none. She did notice several game systems and a whole stack of video games. His bed was a bit messy as if his mother told him to make his bed but he just threw the comforter over the sheets.

Makoto turned on his desktop and opened a browser.

"Umm, what are you-" Gou started, but was interrupted when she saw the still image of two naked men holding each other.

"Watch closely." he told her. Gou stared in horror at Makoto for a few seconds but turned back to the computer screen. Makoto had already pressed play.

Two men were sitting across from each other in what looked to be a hotel room, they were both preoccupied with their laptops. One who was American with blond hair stared at the other, a Japanese man glaring at his computer. They were both dressed in casual business attire.

"Damn, my wife hasn't sent me any sexy videos of her." the Japanese man announced, "How am I supposed to masturbate? With my imagination?"

Gou crossed her legs and glanced at Makoto, his attention was on the video and a smirk had crept on his lips, she looked back at the screen.

"You don't need your wife to help you out, buddy." the American man said as he made his way to the Japanese man, "You have me." the Japanese man grinned as the American rubbed his thigh, then started unzipping his pants.

Gou gasped but looked on. The Japanese man moaned as the American rubbed him up and down. Then he took him in his mouth. The next scene showed the Japanese man naked and laying on the couch, the American came over and began to ram himself in him.

"Makoto-senpai!" Gou exclaimed and tried to hide her eyes. Makot held them down,

"Watch," he commanded and scooted closer to her.

"Makoto-senpai, please!" she begged, but was unable to turn away from the two men fucking each other on the screen. She had never heard the moans of a man before and although porn wasn't fact, she still wondered what it sounded like. Gou kept shaking in Makoto's arms until he laid his head on her shoulder.

"This is my favorite part." he said with his smirk. Gou calmed down enough to watch the rest it.

Ten minutes later Gou had survived her first gay porn video.

"What did you think?" Makoto asked when he released her. Gou shook her head.

"I think I should go home." she said and got up to leave.

"Already?" he asked, and nudged her toward the bed, "We haven't even started." Without warning he pushed her on the bed.

"Makoto-senpai?" Makoto had gotten on top of her, his member pressing on her lower area. Gou gasped, "This isn't right, Makoto-sen- Ah!" another gasp escaped as he started to rub himself into her. Heat radiated throughout her whole body as she tried to get herself free.

"Maybe we should try that stuff." Makoto mused and easily flipped her on her stomach.

"Eh?" Gou's face was gently pushed into the bedding.

"Shhh…" he whispered, while pulling her skirt up, "Would you like to try it?" Gou pulled her skirt back down. Fear crept all around Gou's body, she did not want to in the slightest.

"Makoto-senpai why?" she asked, tears threatened to fall out.

"You don't have to." he spoke in his caring tone, "But just remember, I know your secret."

Rin's face popped into her mind. What would he do when he found out, what would he say? Despite her current predicament, Gou would do whatever she could to make sure that her brother would not hate her. He avoided her for almost a whole year when he got back from Australia, she never wanted to be treated like that again. No matter what, he could not know.

A muffled, "Do what you want." came from her. Makoto sighed,

"It's not fun if you're not into it." he said and got off of her. Gou sat up and wiped herself off, feeling mortified, "I'll walk you home." he said.

Gou didn't understand, Makoto could be so kind to her in one moment and then completely switch to a more sadistic side of him in the next. Or maybe he was always sadistic. Either way Gou didn't like it but he knew her secret so she couldn't disobey him.

"Um thanks." she told him when they got to her house. Makoto smiled and left.

When Gou got up stairs she hunkered in her bed and never wanted to come out again.

"Gou…" her mother cooed, "It's time to get up, honey." Gou sat up, feeling as if she hadn't slept at all. Her burgundy hair covered her face.

"Is it dinner time?" she asked.

"Huh? No sweetie, it's time to go to school. You were asleep when I got home."

"Eh!" Gou pulled her hair back to check the alarm clock, sure enough it was 7:30 AM, "I've been asleep for over twelve hours?" Her mother nodded.

"Do you feel alright? Is something stressing you?" Gou frowned and hopped out of bed.

"Not something, someone." she mumbled.

"Eh?"

"Nothing, Mom. I need to get dressed."

"Right." her mother left her room and Gou stood in front of the mirror.

"I'll have to see him again today." she sighed. 'If only Onii-chan was here.' she thought. He could at least comfort her.

Gou got dressed in her usual uniform and put her hair up. Her mother had breakfast ready for her when she came down stairs.

"I'll be home early, tonight." she told her as she kissed the top of her head, "Ah, and Rin will be sleeping here tonight."

"Onii-chan?!" Gou exclaimed, her eyes lit up at the thought of Rin greeting her when he arrived home.

"Yes, you just saw him the other day though, right?"

"Ah that was for swim practice though, I never bother him during those." Gou placed a piece of toast in her mouth.

"Ah you're such kind little sister." her mother mused. Gou smiled and finished her toast. While walking to school she felt ecstatic and hoped the day would pass by quickly. It did until swimming practice came along.

Gou tried not to look at Makoto but as usual but his muscles were dazzling and he kept smiling at her. She watched him swim around with the others and when he was too tired he would rest by sitting on the edge of the pool with his legs in the water. He had acted normally around her so she figured she should act normal around him, as if their activity yesterday didn't happen. Gou wondered if even more activities would happen in the future.

She noticed that no matter what Makoto tried to keep his eyes on Haruka. She carefully made her way to him.

"Um. Makoto-senpai?" she said carefully.

"Yes?" he asked smiling up at her. Gou's left eye twitched, she wondered how this calm and loving Makoto had pinned her to the bed and lifted up her skirt yesterday. Gou sat a foot away from him and watched Haruka as well.

"You sure like to watch Haruka-senpai." she said.

"Mmmm," Makoto agreed, "he's really beautiful when he swims free. I wish I could be as beautiful as him." Makoto's face was filled with pure joy. Gou cocked her head at him.

"Do you… like Haru-senpai?" she asked innocently. Makoto whirled his red head at her.

"What- I-of course I do...um!" he looked away. Gou giggled.

"Makoto-senpai you can be pretty cute when you're embarrassed." Makoto's face changed for a second, from embarrassment to rage. It happened so quickly that Gou thought she imagined it.

"I don't think so." Makoto replied with his charismatic smile, and hopped back in the water.

* * *

"Gou, let me walk you home." Makoto said from down the road. Gou stopped and turned around. Her stomach did a backflip.

"Ah, Makoto-senpai." she greeted.

"You were quick to get out of swimming practice." he noted and lazily placed his hands in his pockets, "Let's go." he said continuing on. Gou followed.

They walked in an awkward silence for awhile until Makoto asked, "Have you thought about what we did yesterday?" he showed off his smirk to her. Gou looked away.

"E-Eh? But, Makoto-senpai, we didn't do anything." she replied, he chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, I'm a bit upset about that. How do you expect to make it up?"

"Make it up?"

"Yeah, I'm really bored right now, maybe you could come to my place?" Gou gasped and shook her head.

"Rin will be home soon… and-and he'd be worried so um-"

"Fine, fine." he replied while waving his hand in her face, "But I'm upset."

"I'm sorry…"

"Gou, do you masturbate?" Makoto asked. Gou was completely taken off guard by the question that she tripped over her shoes.

"Makoto-senpai!" she exclaimed red-faced, "What on earth do you-"

"You must think about Rin touching you sometimes, right?" he asked in that overly calm way of his. Gou turned even more red.

"N-No I-I-I-I only have p-pure thoughts of Onii-chan! I never once touched myself while thinking of him-" Makoto held his hand up in front of Gou and started laughing. Gou crossed her arms over her chest and when he finished laughing she exclaimed, "Makoto-senpai, you're a pervert!" she quickly ran away from a giddy Makoto who was still trying to compose himself.

* * *

Woah now here comes the weird stuff. I'd like to state that this fic will include some incesty scenes so if you're offended please stop reading.

Reviews are very much appreciated, thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

When Gou made it home she slammed the door behind her and let the frustrated tears fall out.

"What an idiot!" she thought of herself and Makoto. She couldn't understand him yet it seemed she was wrapped tightly around his finger. 'I don't like it.' she thought. After crying for a few minutes she rubbed her nose and eyes to wipe away any liquid. Her mother would be home soon and she had to look as if everything was fine. While walking through the hallway to her room, she noticed Rin's door was open. 'Mom must have left his room open to air it out.' she thought.

With light steps she entered his room and picked up one of his nicely folded shirts off the bed. She noticed it didn't have his scent when she hugged it close to her.

"You must think about Rin touching you sometimes, right?" Makoto's words echoed through her mind. True to what she said, Gou never had but what if she did. What if she imagined Rin's big hands tickling her most sensitive areas or him placing a kiss on her chest, or maybe even-

Gou shook her head to get rid of the dirty thoughts and left his shirt on his bed. After changing into pajamas she made herself a snack out of apples and peanut butter. The front door was unlocked and opened.

"Mom," Gou called, "I thought you'd be home earlier." she looked up from her snack to see Rin holding a bag and taking his hat off.

"Mom won't be home for awhile, she's got some stuff to take care of." Rin sighed, "Anyways, hi- oh!" the air was knocked out of Rin when Gou slammed into him with all her might.

"Onii-chan!" she exclaimed, taking in his scent. Rin wrapped his arms around her in return.

"I'm home." he replied. Looking down at the top of her head. When she smiled back up at him he could see down her shirt. He looked away with a flushed face.

"Eh? Onii-chan what's wrong?"

"Nothing." he said and let go of her to sit on a kitchen chair.

"I have a whole list of things for us to do!" she exclaimed when Rin was seated, "First we can watch some scary movies, then we'll do each other's hair, then we'll go to sleep and- do you want to hang out with everyone from Iwatobi because we totally can-and then oh! Shopping of course, your clothes are getting a bit old." she waited patiently for his reply.

"That sounds fun Gou, but I just got home and I'm really tired."

"Ah, okay. Your clothes are in your room." she told him and pointed upstairs, "Would you like some help with your bag?" she asked.

"No that's okay, it's probably too heavy…" by then she had already grabbed his bag for him.

"Not that heavy." she said while lifting the bag up and down.

"Those guys must really work you to death." he said when they got to his room.

"Well of course, I'm the manager who has to carry lots of heavy stuff after all."

"Still." he replied, taking the bag from her. Gou smiled at her brother.

"I'm happy you're here." she told him.

* * *

Later that evening, Gou's head was seated between Rin's legs, "Ah, Onii-chan..." she exclaimed.

"Mmm, Gou don't move around too much." he told her,

"Sorry Onii-chan," she said, "It just hurts when you're rough…"

"Well maybe if you would stop moving around so much I could finish braiding your hair!" he exclaimed. Gou giggled.

"Hey, Rin, do you want to hang out with everyone tomorrow?" she asked.

"Mmm." Rin replied, "Sure, why not." he added. He tied a red bow around the end of her braid.

"Alright! I'll tell them." she said with a smile. Rin grinned at his younger sister but made sure she couldn't see.

Gou leaned her head back on her brother's lap, "Rin, can I sleep in here with you?" she asked. Her eyes were wide with anticipation.

Rin frowned, "We're not kids anymore, Gou." she pouted.

"I know but I hardly see you any more." She turned her body around to face him, "Just this one night, I'll sleep on the floor, even!"

Rin sighed, "I'm not gonna make you sleep on the floor." he told her and pulled her braid over her head. "You can sleep in here."

Gou smiled and pulled her brothers hands down so they could cup her cheeks, "Thank you Onii-chan!" she exclaimed. Rin sighed and got up to go to the restroom, when he came back he spotted Gou snuggling with his comforter in the corner of his bed.

"Oi, save some blanket for me." he said before crawling into bed with her. Gou giggled and released some of the blanket. She yawned and laid her head in the crook of his elbow. Gou's soft red orbs met her brother's. Rin was certain Gou was the prettiest girl he had ever known, though he could never tell her that. Rin looked away and Gou breathed.

"Onii-chan you make all my stress go away." she said and then fell asleep.

Rin sighed, 'So naive', he thought, and then fell asleep himself.

The siblings slept through the whole night together holding each other.

Rin was woken up by his mother the next morning and Gou's spot was empty. He sat up and was promptly knocked on the head by his mother.

"Rin, what are you planning?" she whispered, "Sleeping with Gou when I'm not here?"

He yawned, "We didn't do anything." he tried to explain. His mother cut him off.

"You expect me to believe that? Rin I was in your dorm the other day and I found a- a…" she glared at him, as if the word was too dirty to mention.

"Huh? No that was Ai's!" he exclaimed.

"Hm, what was?" Gou asked as she entered her brother's room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Rin wondered if she had gotten an earful from Mom as well.

"Nothing!" they both shouted at her. She held up her hands defensively and walked away. Their mother sighed," Anyway," she breathed, "I know you and Gou love each other and miss each other very much, but please don't sleep with her anymore." Rin scratched the back of his head while looking down.

"Okay." he said after awhile. His mother kissed the top of his head and left his room. Gou swallowed, 'I've caused trouble for Onii-san,' she thought sadly.

"Rin!" she exclaimed and stood in his doorway,"Don't forget we're hanging with everyone from Iwatobi today!"

Rin nodded, "Yeah." he said.

Gou undid her braid in the bathroom and her hair fell in waves down her back, 'It's so cute!' she thought and scrunched up her hair a bit. She decided to wear a yellow pastel shirt with her pink pastel shorts and white sneakers. Rin wore a black muscle shirt and his plaid skinny jeans.

"Ah, Onii-san your biceps look spectacular today!" she exclaimed. Rin glared at her and flicked her hair.

"Your hair looks really cute down." he told her. She blushed and turned away from him.

"Well, of course you did my hair." she said while covering her face, "Let's just go!" Rin opened the door and Gou held onto his right arm as they walked through the hot streets. It wasn't long before they met up with the Iwatobi swim club in a small park.

"Oi, Haru!" Rin exclaimed, Gou released his arm so her brother could greet his best friend. Nagisa and Rei also greeted Rin whom he ignored.

"Ne, Rin-chan! Don't ignore us!" Nagisa exclaimed,

"Eh? I'm not ignoring you." Nagisa pouted

"You only want to hang out with Haru-chan!"

Gou watched with interest as her brother interacted with her teammates.

"Good morning, Gou-chan." a familiar voice said. Gou froze and a shiver ran down her spine. She tried to find words but her tongue was dried up. Makoto smiled down at her.

"G-Good morning, Makoto-sen-senpai." she finally managed. He stood by her and leaned over her.

"So, did anything happen between you and Rin last night?" he asked. Gou thought back to when Rin was being scolded for sleeping with her.

"N-No nothing at all." she said and walked towards Nagisa.

"What should we do first?" Rei asked.

"Swim-" Haru began but was cut off by everyone's dirty looks, "Fishing?"

"Can't we do something that doesn't involve water, Haruka-senpai?" Rei wondered.

"Hydrophobe." Haru coughed. Everyone giggled.

"We could go to an aquarium." Gou suggested.

"Mmm! That sounds fun!" Nagisa exclaimed.

Haru nodded, "Okay." he said.

"So the aquarium it is." Makoto said and the group made their way to the local aquarium. It was small and mostly run over with kids, yet the group of teens managed to have fun.

"Woah! Haru-chan look, a clownfish!" Nagisa exclaimed, "Woah look at the ugly one, kinda looks like you, Rei!" he teased.

"Oi, Nagisa!" Rei exclaimed.

"Ah, Rin it's you." Haru said nonchalantly while pointing at a small shark. Rin blushed.

"Haru." he said. Gou laughed at her brother's embarrassed expression. The boys kept teasing each other while Gou silently watched.

"Ah," she said quietly while looking at a tank across the room. Makoto noticed her eyes go wide with fascination. She made her way from the group and stood before the large tank, "jellyfish." she breathed. Makoto followed her and stood next to her.

"You like jellyfish?" he asked her. Gou jumped out of her trance and looked up at Makoto, wondering if any perverse thoughts were running through his head.

"Yes," she said and turned back to the tank. The pastel pink and purple creatures floated around lazily in their home. Their lacy tentacles floated after them, "I was stung by one when I was little." she said and placed her palms against the tank, "It hurt so much, I thought for sure I was going to die." Makoto eyed her, "I remember it was on the beach next to me, and I thought for something that could hurt so much, it's really pretty." Gou looked down, "Sorry, you probably think that's weird." she fidgeted with her fingers.

He shook his head, "No, I feel the same way about the ocean." he gained her attention again and the two were caught in one another's trance. Makoto smiled, "These tanks are giving me a headache." he said, "I'll be outside if anyone needs me."

"Makoto-senpai." Gou said quietly and clasped her hands to her chest.

When Makoto was outside he sat on a nearby bench and held his head in his hands, 'This is a problem.' he thought.

* * *

RinGou fluff is fun to write.

Reviews are much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

When the rest of the Iwatobi swim club was done in the aquarium, they met Makoto outside and headed to the trains to get to the shopping district. Rin tried on many outfits and even bought one. The rest of the boys tried on swimming suits. Gou ogled at their muscles and was scolded by Rin. When they arrived back in Iwatobi town it was evening so they headed to the nearest convenience store to get ice cream. They all sat around a table and conversed while eating their treats. Gou kept quiet as the boys spoke to each other. Makoto noticed and asked her why she wasn't very talkative.

"Ah," she looked away, "It's just nice to have everyone here and not fighting, I guess." she smiled, "I want to remember this for a while." Makoto chuckled.

"You can still talk." he told her. She shrugged.

"Ah, Makoto-senpai! You've got ice cream on your shirt!" she said. All heads turned to Makoto, sure enough his vanilla ice cream had melted down his shirt and onto his lap. Makoto blushed and shook his head.

"No one will believe me." he said. The table erupted with laughter and the teens tried to grab as many napkins as they could. Makoto frantically wiped at his pants and shirt.

"Ah, Onii-chan, can't we just have everyone come to our house so Makoto-senpai can get cleaned up?"

Rin chuckled and said sure. The kids made their way to the Matsuoka's home.

"Upstairs, Makoto-senpai." Gou said and led him to the bathroom while everyone else stayed downstairs to chat. When he closed the bathroom door she went to Rin's room to grab some pajamas. She knocked on the bathroom door, "I have some clothes for you." she said. Makoto cracked the door open a bit, Gou handed him the clothes through the crack but Makoto pulled her in and shut the door behind her, "Makoto-senpai!" she exclaimed and stared at his bare chest.

Makoto used his thumb to direct her head towards his face, "It's just us, Gou." he said calmly. Gou tried to look away from his piercing eyes but Makoto held her chin tight.

"No," she said, "everyone else is downstairs and-" Makoto pushed his right leg through her thighs. Gou's lower stomach went hot. She placed her shaking hands on Makoto's sturdy shoulders, "Not here, please," she begged while looking down, "not while Rin and the others are down there. Please." Makoto took a step back and sighed,

"Fine." he said and opened the door for Gou to leave. She quickly fled the bathroom and ran downstairs to find the boys fighting over Mario Kart.

She sat on the couch behind them and took a deep breath, 'That could have been really bad.' she thought, 'Teen boys are really scary.' Makoto came down the stairs soon enough and joined the boys on the floor in front of the T.V.

The front door opened and Gou greeted her mother.

"I hope it's alright with you, Mom, but we have some guests visiting." she told her. Their mother took off her shoes and sighed,

"Let me greet them." she nodded. The boys had calmed down long enough to stand up and bow when the woman walked into the living room.

"Hello M'am." they said in unison. The mother chuckled,

"My, my, what handsome young boys!" she said, "Do you all want to spend the night?"

"Eeeehhh?" Gou exclaimed.

"If it's not too much trouble Miss?" Makoto asked sweetly. Gou rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course, it's completely fine!" their mother said, "Gou, will you help fix dinner?" Gou sighed but nodded.

When her mother left to go to her room to get a change of clothes, Gou asked if a pizza was fine.

"Sure."

"Mmm!"

"Sounds good."

"Yeah."

"Will it have mackerel?"

Gou sighed and called up the nearest pizza place. She ordered a normal cheese pizza with two-thirds mackerel. Her mother came out and kissed Gou good bye; she wouldn't be home till late tomorrow.

"Will you at least be staying in a hotel tonight?" Gou asked and didn't try to hide her worried expression.

"Yes. Don't worry. Love you."

"Love you too." Gou said and watched as her mother left her alone in a house filled with four boys and a split-personality-pervert.

While waiting for their dinner Gou sat with the boys on the floor and watched them play their video games. When Rin caught her eye he grinned at her causing her to go a bright red.

When the pizza arrived everyone stopped playing and began eating. Haru was thankful for the mackerel slices. The teens were silent while eating their pizza until Nagisa exclaimed:

"Mmmmm, I'm bored!"

"We're eating." Rei explained.

"Still…" Nagisa pouted while nibbling on his pizza, "We hardly hang out."

"What do you suggest we do?" Rei asked. Nagisa chuckled,

"Spin the bottle, of course!" everyone choked on their pizza except for Haru and Nagisa.

"No way!" Rin shouted.

Rei choked down some water and said,"Nagisa, that's not fair. There's only one girl here so-"

"Oi, I hope you better not fuckin think you could even kiss Gou, you four-eyes!" Rin exclaimed and grabbed Gou's wrist to pull her close to him. Gou blushed and looked away from her brother. Rei held both his hands up defensively.

"Ehh? No I-"

"Aaaaah, Rei-chan, you don't want to kiss me?" Nagisa pouted, "That's the only reason I suggested the game." Nagisa placed his palm on Rei's inner thigh. Gou remembered the gay porn Makoto made her watch the other day and tried to refrain from imagining Nagisa and Rei in those positions.

"Please don't do that here." she told Nagisa with an unamused expression. Makoto chuckled and turned to Rin and Gou.

"I think I would like to kiss Gou." he said. Gou swallowed and felt Rin's grip on her wrist go tighter.

"Like hell that's happening, pretty boy!" Rin exclaimed and hugged Gou to his chest. She stared into her brother's collarbones.

"Hmm… Rin are you jealous?" Gou's eyes went wide with fear. She had a feeling something bad would happen, was Makoto going to reveal her secret to Rin? She turned her head from her brother's chest to see Makoto leaning down towards them, "Perhaps you'd like to kiss…" Gou watched in horror as Makoto's lips touched Rin's for a full five seconds. During that time, Makoto winked at Gou who was still in her brother's arms, "Me?" he finished when he broke the kiss. Makoto smiled his kind smile. The room was silent as everyone held their breath. Rin's face went from confused to enraged in three seconds.

"I'm gonna kill you Tachibana!" he exclaimed and let go of Gou to chase Makoto around the kitchen.

"Woah, to think Makoto-chan would actually do that!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Makoto-senpai, you are truly something else." Rei added.

Haru just shrugged and continued eating.

Gou sat completely still, her heart was racing and her head felt foggy. 'Makoto-senpai kissed Onii-san...before I did.' Gou gripped her shorts and felt tears fall down, 'I'm being dumb over this, he was just teasing him, it doesn't mean anything.' she thought, 'And yet I still wanted to kiss Onii-san...'

"Eh, Gou-chan, are you okay?" Nagisa asked. Gou quietly stood up and made her way over to her brother, who was about to punch Makoto in the gut. She grabbed his arm and held it close to her chest.

"G-Gou?" he asked and stared down at her, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Makoto looked over Rin's shoulder at Gou.

"Enough!" Gou said with tears streaming down her reddened face. She gripped his arm tight enough to her chest that Rin tried to ignore the fact his arm was between her breasts, "Can't you please stop?" she asked him, "I want to go to bed." she said and cried into his shirt.

"Ah, okay, okay." Rin said gently and guided her to her room.

* * *

"I'm sorry." she sniffed when he tucked her in bed.

"Don't be." he replied and combed her burgundy hair back with his fingers.

"No, you were hanging with your friends and I suddenly-"

"Gou, it's fine." he said and let his index finger trail down her face. His finger lightly brushed against her lips and Gou held in a gasp. Rin kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

"Onii-chan, I love you." she confessed.

"I love you too." he replied." though he of course meant it in a brotherly way while she was actually in love with him. Gou smiled and turned away from him, trying to fall asleep.

Rin stood up and left her bedroom only to find Makoto waiting patiently in the hallway.

"How is she?" he asked. It took all of Rin's might not to punch him out.

"She's fine- she's sleeping." he told him.

"Look Rin I'm really sorry." Makoto told him, "About the kiss, and upsetting Gou." Rin sighed.

"I'm sorry too." he said and slapped Makoto's back.

"Oww!" Makoto exclaimed but smiled at the red head. Rin grinned.

"There, we're even, now let's go." he said and the two went down stairs.

Gou smiled in her bed. It was only seven at night but she still managed to fall asleep.

Gou woke up sweaty and hot at three in the morning. Frightened, she sat up and wiped tears away from her eyes.

'I was crying?' she thought.

"Gou-chan?" a soft voice called. Makoto stood in the doorway, one hand scratching his head, "Are you okay?" he asked, "I heard you crying." Gou shook her head, 'I was crying in my sleep.'

"Sorry Makoto-senpai, I'll try to be quiet." she laid back down on her bed.

"Everyone else is asleep downstairs." he told her and sat on her bed, "Do you want me to sleep with you?"

'Absolutely not.' Gou thought, but a "Yes, please." came out. Gou scooted to the opposite side of the bed so Makoto could get in. The two faced each other, accidentally breathing in each other's air. Makoto smiled at her; it was a kind smile. Again she was confused. Makoto was kind in one moment, teasing in the next, and then a completely different person. Gou didn't understand a lot of things, and Makoto Tachibana was definitely one of them.

"Why did you do it?" she asked him. He shrugged and pulled her blanket over her chin.

"I guess I wanted to tease you and Rin." he chuckled, "He was going to kill me." she chuckled along with him, "Thank you for stopping him."

"You're welcome." she chimed and lifted her chin over her blanket.

"I'm really sorry." he told her.

"Okay." Gou replied. Makoto blinked several times, "Something wrong?" she asked him.

"It's just- ugh I have the worst headache right now, that's all." Gou sat up and put his head on her chest, his nose was burried into her thin shirt and he could smell her peach scented soap,"Wait, what are you-" he blushed. Gou gently shushed him and massaged his head.

"I used to do this to Rin when we were younger." she said while lacing her fingers through his light green locks, "Whenever he had a headache, he always said it worked." Makoto rested his forehead against her soft chest.

"Still, this is a bit- mmm!" Makoto held back a moan and bit her shirt, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Ah, sorry am I hurting you?" he shook his head. 'This girl practically has me at mercy and she doesn't even realize it!' he thought.

Gou continued to massage his head and play with his hair, "Hey, Makoto can I ask you something?" she asked.

Makoto looked up at her. Her red orbs glowed in the dark, "Sure." he said.

"What was the… the kiss like?" she looked away but continued rubbing his head.

Makoto laughed quietly, "You're really curious about that aren't you?" she stared back at him and he lifted his head up so his nose was touching hers, "Would you like to taste it? I'm sure it's still stuck on my lips-" Makoto expected her to blush and look away, but instead she took his face in her hands and kissed him. It was quick but thorough, and he could taste the strawberry soda she drank earlier. When she pulled away, Makoto wanted to kiss her again but was stopped by her expression.

She was frowning, "I'm sorry Makoto." she told him. He sighed and laid his head on her chest, "Tomorrow you'll go back to being mean and demanding, right?" she chuckled.

"Yeah." he breathed.

"Good." she said and fell asleep with him on top of her.

* * *

There's your MakoGou ^.^ it was really fun to write.

BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT RINMAKO KISS WERE YOU!? Rin secretly liked the kiss, that's probably why he was so upset.

Anyways please review guys, it makes so happy!


	5. Chapter 5

When Gou woke up in the morning she found that Rin was playing with her hair and there was no sign of Makoto.

"Hey." he murmured.

"Hey." she replied.

"I have to head back to Samezuka; I promised Ai I'd help him with his project." Gou sat up and grabbed Rin's arm.

"Already?" She asked, "I feel like you just got here."

"Yeah." Rin breathed and hugged her.

"S-Sorry," she said and looked at her lap, "I'm being selfish aren't I?"

"No," Rin said, as he cupped her cheek, he leaned in and kissed her nose, "I'll see you soon." he promised and left her room. Just like that, he was gone again. Gou laid down on her bed and covered her eyes with her arm.

After a while she got up and checked down stairs. Rei and Nagisa were sitting at the kitchen table while Makoto was sleeping on the couch.

"Where's Haru?" she asked them.

"He left with Rin-senpai." Rei answered. Gou sat with them and nodded.

"Do you guys want some breakfast?" she asked them.

"Ah, no thank you Gou-chan, we were leaving soon." Nagisa said, "It's just…" he pointed his blonde head in Makoto's direction, "Should we wake him, or-"

"Nah." Gou shook her head. "Just let him sleep, I'll kick him out as soon as he wakes up."

"Alright then!" Nagisa exclaimed and the trio walked to the front door.

"Thank you for having us over, Gou-san." Rei smiled warmly as he said this.

"It was really fun!" Nagisa added.

"Thanks for coming over, sorry for freaking out last night." She waved them off and shut the door. Gou sighed and leaned her forehead against the door. Two arms came around her and wrapped securely around her waist. Makoto's chin rested on her shoulder.

"Ready to have some fun?" He whispered in her ear.

Five minutes later, the two of them were in Gou's room, sitting awkwardly on her bed, facing the desktop. Makoto was excited to put on more gay porn for them to view and Gou watched with a horrified interest. Makoto noticed her shocked expression and tried to reassure her.

"You know, Gou, that's not real sex, right?" he told her, "It's all acting."

Gou stared at him, "So guys don't really make those noises when they're… t-turned on?" she avoided his gaze.

"W-Well some do."

Gou wondered what noises Rin made when he was turned on.

During the blowjob scene Gou asked Makoto, "Hey, Makoto-senpai, why do you like to watch gay porn?"

"Hmmm." Makoto thought without turning away from the video, "I just think women aren't treated that good in porn. Men will hit them and call them such horrible things; it's not attractive at all."

When Gou didn't reply, Makoto stared at her, "What is it?"

"I'm surprised." she said and looked back at the screen, now it was the famous cum shot, "Does that much actually come out?"

"Sometimes."

"It looks gross."

"Yeah."

Gou stretched her arms behind her back and touched her neck. She gasped.

"Hmm, what is it?" Makoto asked, pausing the video.

"Ah, oh no, I got a sunburn on the back of my neck!" she groaned while gently touching the burnt skin, "Ow!"

Gou lifted the back of her shirt, "Is there more?" she asked Makoto, who blushed when he saw her bare, red skin and noticed she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Your whole back is burned!" he exclaimed, eyes widening.

"Ah, what?" Gou asked.

"Do you want me to get some aloe?"

"Yes, please. Thank you!" Makoto grabbed the aloe out of the bathroom. Gou was still on her bed, her yellow t-shirt pushed up on her back. Makoto climbed behind her on the bed.

"Umm, Gou you'll need to show more skin."

"Huh? Uh… um okay." she mumbled while she pulled her shirt up over her head, using it to hide her bare chest, "Just hurry up, okay Makoto-senpai?" Her whole face was flushed red and she dared not look at him.

A mischievous thought ran through his mind and Makoto placed down the aloe bottle and gently held her shoulders.

"Makoto-senpai?"

He wiped her hair over her shoulder and placed a gentle kiss on her neck. Gou gasped sharply.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" he asked her, "How about here?" he lightly sucked on her shoulder.

"Makoto…-senpai…" Gou breathed. Her stomach flipped and she felt an unfamiliar heat erupting through her whole body. He trailed kisses along her back until his lips reached her cotton shorts. He nibbled on them until Gou leaned back towards him.

Makoto sat up and moved his hands down to her hips and kissed the side of her cheek. The two gasped for air as their bodies unconsciously rocked against each other. Makoto flipped her on her back and pushed her on the bed. His soft green eyes were fierce with determination. He leaned down until his green hair touched her forehead. Gou remembered she was partially nude and held the shirt closer to her chest.

"Makoto-senpai, please…" she breathed, releasing a light moan. Makoto sat up and tried to breathe regularly.

"Gou," he paused, "we'll finish this when you discover what you like." he said and got up to leave.

Gou remained on the bed, still trying to process what just happened and what Makoto meant. She completely forgot about her burnt back.

* * *

"Ah! Gou-chan, come here." Nagisa said the next day at school during class.

"What is it?" Gou asked.

"I was wondering… are you and Makoto-chan dating?" he asked with a curious look on his face.

"Ah!" Gou exclaimed, her face went a deep red and she looked out the window, "Of course not!" she said and left an unsatisfied Nagisa in his classroom.

"Wait, Gou-chan!" he ran after her, "You guys always walk home together! And last night, he said he wanted to kiss you but he kissed Rin instead and you got really upset because of tha-"

Gou huffed and stepped around Nagisa, "We're not dating." her voice fell at the last word. She frowned when she realized it and walked off.

Gou found herself distracted during her classes that week. Some days she was thinking about Rin and other days it was Makoto who grabbed her attention. Speaking of Makoto, he had been completely ignoring her during practices and club activities unless he absolutely had to interact with her.

'What a child!' she thought of him while walking home.

* * *

"Ai, will you get me a drink and some snacks?" Rin asked when the violet haired boy got up.

"Ah, sure Senpai." he said and closed the door behind him. Rin sat at his desk and chewed on his pencil, a habit earned in grade school, 'Gou hasn't texted or called me this week.' he noted and subconsciously pulled out his phone to call her. His fingers flicked swiftly over her contact and he pressed the call button.

Gou answered on the second ring, "Onii-chan?" she asked, he could hear her frown over the phone.

"Mm." he replied, unsure of what to say.

"D-do you need something?"

"Ah, well you usually call me every three days but- hmm…" Rin hated talking on the phone, "Are you… okay? Is everything fine?" he finally asked. He was expecting an "Of course everything is fine, Onii-chan! You silly!" instead she told him:

"No." Rin freaked out, he stood up to put on a jacket and his shoes.

"What's wrong? Who do I have to kill and are you safe?"

'I'm being taken advantage of. Makoto-senpai. I don't know.' she wanted to say but instead she chuckled, "No, no, it's not like that. I'm just a bit confused, that's all."

Rin tentatively sat down, "Are you sure, is that all?"

"Yeah… I'm not sure what to do though."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I can't. Not to you. Especially you." Gou's tone and words frightened Rin.

"Gou, you know you can tell me anything, right?" he was pleading with her, begging her to tell him what was wrong, but Gou would not tell.

"I know, but I can't tell you Onii-chan." she said and hung up.

Rin sat and looked at his phone in disbelief. He wanted to throw it at the wall but his hands were shaking too much, 'Something is going on.' he thought.

* * *

Okay guys I have some bad news. I'll be in Japan for two weeks and then Arkansas for one week so you probably won't see an update on this for a month. The next few chapters are written though, so I can just upload them as soon as I get back!

Reviews are always appreciated guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Gou's mother found her asleep in bed at seven in the morning.

"Gou," she cooed, "it's time to get up." Gou's breathing was ragged and her face was darker than her hair.

"Mom… I-I can't." her mother placed her palm against her forehead.

"No, you can't." she agreed, "You need to stay home, I'll leave you some water and a wet cloth next to your bed." Gou nodded against her pillow. Her head felt like it was destroying itself from the inside out and she couldn't stop shaking though she was incredibly hot.

"I'll call your school." her mother said when she returned with a wet cloth and bowl of cool water. She placed the cloth on her head, "But I can't stay, Gou." Gou nodded.

"I… I understand." she breathed. Her mother kissed her forehead before leaving her sick and alone. On the way to the train, she called Rin.

"What is it?" he asked when he picked up. He was in the middle of changing and had only just gotten his right pant leg on.

"Hello to you too." his mother replied, "Gou's sick."

"What?" Rin stopped and gripped his phone tightly.

'I thought she seemed upset yesterday.'

"She has a fever and she can't get up at all." a pause was exchanged between the mother and son, "I'll call in for you today."

"Thank you, I'll be there soon." he hung up. She put down her phone and wondered if she did the right thing.

Twenty minutes later Gou heard the front door open.

"Mom?" she said with an achy voice, "Are you home already?"

"No." Rin said when he ran into her room, "Just me." Gou tried to quickly sit up to greet her brother but the world spun too fast. Rin helped her back down, "Don't worry, just relax. You'll be okay. I'm here."

Gou's turned her red face to him, "Onii-chan… It hurts so much." she cried and pressed her right hand to her head. Her left hand gripped Rin's tightly.

'She's shaking.' he noted.

"I know, I know. I'll get you some medicine and change your cloth, okay?" Gou nodded. Rin went down stairs to get medicine and quickly returned to his sick sister, "Here, sit up and swallow this okay?" Rin helped her up and placed his left hand on her lower back. Gou noticed and gasped at his touch, "What's wrong, am I hurting you?"

"No…" she said meekly. Rin lifted her t-shirt sleeve and sighed.

"You'll have to change, your clothes are completely drenched in sweat and you'll need to be washed." Gou nodded and began to take off her shirt, when Rin realized what she was doing he jumped, "I-Idiot, not while I'm here!" he exclaimed. Gou turned to him.

"But if Onii-chan is here then it's fine, because Onii-chan won't try to hurt me." she mumbled.

Rin nodded, slightly embarrassed, "F-Fine okay, j-just make sure your front is p-properly covered!" Rin lifted his sleeve and dipped the cloth into the water bowl. Gou was able to pull up her shirt all the way and still managed to cover herchest. She pulled her sweaty locks over her shoulder and waited with a dazed expression.

'Funny,' she thought, 'This is almost like that time.' She thought back to when Makoto 'helped' her with her sunburn. Rin trailed the cloth along Gou's neck and shoulders and down her back. He noted the small light bruises that traced down her spine.

"Gou, did you fall on something recently?" he asked while gently washing her back.

"No, why?" she asked, still entranced by her fever.

"You've got small bruises on your back." he used his index finger and followed the trail of marks down her spine. Gou stiffened, did Makoto-senpai leave marks when he kissed her.

'No way, those should be gone by now, right?'

Rin noticed her tensing and sat back, "Sorry, I guess, I'm a bit too close to you." he stood up and went to her dresser.

'No, Onii-chan I want you to be closer!' she thought in her mind, 'If anyone is too close, it's Makoto-senpai!' Gou threw her shirt on the ground in frustration. When Rin turned around to give her a new shirt, he blushed and quickly looked away.

"Gou, what are you doing, you idiot!" He threw the shirt at her, "Imagine if I wasn't your brother! What could happen to you?" She quietly put on the shirt her brother picked out.

"I-I'm sorry." she said, tears began to well up in her eyes. Rin looked back at her and sighed.

'I'm a horrible big brother.' he thought and sat on the bed next to her.

"Me too." he said. Gou grabbed his arm.

"I want to sleep!" she exclaimed and held his arm tighter.

"Ah, okay I'll be-"

"I want to sleep… with Onii-chan." she finished while looking away.

'He'll definetly say no because of Mom-'

Rin gave her a light chuckle.

"Hey don't say it like that." he teased but laid down next to her, "I'll sleep with you."

The bed was too small for the both of them so Gou's legs found their way between Rin's. Gou held her hands to her chest and used Rin's left arm as a pillow while his right arm massaged the back of her head. Gou fell into a blissful sleep.

She woke up three hours later feeling better but not completely recovered. She yawned and adjusted her head on Rin's arm. He was out cold. Gou quietly giggled.

'Onii-chan must have stayed up all night, studying.' she thought and moved a strand of his hair behind his ear. She listened to his soft breathing and tried to match, 'He's so close…' she realized and nuzzled her head by his neck. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her. Her breathing became ragged and that strange familiar heat suddenly erupted through her again.

'Oh no…' she thought while biting on her shirt, 'No, no not now...' Gou awkwardly shuffled her legs out from Rin's and wrapped them around his waist. He startled but didn't wake up.

"I'm sorry Rin…" she whispered and began to rock into him. The same pleasure she felt with Makoto flew through her body once again and she held back numerous moans. She felt him against her with each motion. She wasn't sure how long she was rocking into Rin but eventually she was too tired to move. She unwrapped her legs from her brother and faced the wall.

"I'm so sorry Rin." she said again, though she was thankful he was a heavy sleeper.

Rin woke up a bit later with a yawn and stretch, "That was nice." he said. Gou froze and murmured,

"What was?"

"The nap." he yawned again. Gou sighed with relief.

"Yeah…" she turned around to face him.

"Your face is still red." he noted and placed his palm on her cheek. Gou nodded into his hand.

"D-do you need to go?" she asked and held onto his hand.

"Soon." he said and sat up.

"I feel better Onii-chan so you can go." she said and let go of his hand.

"If you're sure?" Gou nodded, "Okay I'll leave." he said and leaned down to kiss her forehead. She gasped and pulled the comforter over her head.

"You'll get sick!" she exclaimed, Rin just sighed and left her room.

Gou pulled the comforter down under her chin. She really didn't feel any better but she had to get Rin out of there.

"I'm a horrible little sister." she said to herself and fell back asleep. She woke up again at two in the afternoon and decided to fix herself a snack. She finally felt better but still couldn't stop shaking. When she made it to the kitchen she gripped the side of the fridge and stopped herself. On the table was a neatly wrapped egg sandwhich and a note:

'Gou, I hope you feel better and eat this. It's not much but it'll fill you up. I wonder if you got sick from stress, please don't over-due it and know that you can always talk to your Onii-chan. I love you.'

Gou held onto the note tightly, "O-Onii-chan..." she whimpered. Hot tears began to fall from her red orbs and she collapsed on the floor. Her body began to shake even more uncontrollably as she sobbed into the note, soaking it, "Onii-chan I'm so sorry!" she yelled into the house. Her cries echoed into the empty home until all that was left of her were hiccups. Gou was laying on the kitchen floor, the note had been stained with her tears and unlegible now. She began to eat the sandwich but could only taste her thick saliva.

The doorbell rang and it took all of her energy to get up and open the door. Before her was Makoto, the last person she wanted to see.

"Gou, are you okay?" he noticed her red, puffy eyes and the half-eaten, half-smushed sandwhich in her hand. She looked down and shook her head.

"Makoto-senpai, I-" she began to say but was shushed by Makoto who gently pushed her back into her home.

'He probably wants to do something gross.' she thought but was surprised when he placed his school jacket around her shoulders.

"Not out there, okay?" he asked and sat her on the couch. He sat across from her on the floor, holding her right hand in his, "Something's wrong, I can tell, so not out there." Gou gulped and tried hard not to cry in front of him.

'He's so kind to me and yet he's also so horrible to me...' she suddenly realized that she was the same to Rin. She gripped Makoto's hand tighter.

"Okay, what happened?" he asked. Gou ducked her chin into his jacket and took a deep breath.

"I-I did something bad... something horrible and cruel... to Onii-chan."

Rin furrowed his brow, "Bad like what? I-I can't really understand-"

"I'm not sure how to explain it myself." she sighed and hid her face behind her hands, "To Onii-chan I... I- I forced myself against him!" she turned away from him.

"What?" he asked, "What do you-"

"I was sick and he was sleeping with me and I don't know what happened but I felt so hot and I-I rubbed myself against him and he doesn't even know and I'm a horrible human but Makoto-senpai it felt so good!" Gou pulled the jacket over her head and cried into it.

"Gou." Makoto said and placed his hand on the top of her head.

"I hate this, I hate this!" she exclaimed. Makoto reached up and wrapped his arms around her trembling body, "Stop it." she said, "Stop being so nice to me when you can hurt me and do whatever you want to me!-"

"Gou would you like to have dinner at my house tomorrow?" he asked her while still holding onto her.

"I- What?" she looked down at him from under his jacket and he looked up at her, he rested his nose on hers.

"Would you like to have dinner with me and my family tomorrow?" he asked again and gave her his kind smile.

"Makoto-senpai... I really don't understand you." she murmured. He stood up and stretched.

"I think you deserve a break, so how 'bout a nice Tachibana supper?" Gou wiped her nose with her elbow and silently nodded.

"Mm." she looked up at him.

"Good." he smiled, "I'll leave you to rest then, okay? Feel better tomorrow and come to school." he told her before leaving her alone in the house. His jacket was still wrapped around her.

* * *

Makoto sat in his room, alone and bored. It was after midnight and he'd have to get up early the next day.

'Hmmm.' he thought to himself and pulled out his phone, 'Maybe Haru can help me out.' He dialed his best friend's number and pulled his pajama bottoms off. Images of Haruka in various sexual poses were opened on his phone. Makoto stroked himself to the images.

"Ahhh Haruka...! MMmm!" he tried to stifle his moans. Memories of Haruka's outstanding blowjobs and touchy hands fled back to his mind, "Ahhh..."

"I was sick and he was sleeping with me and I don't know what happened but I felt so hot and I-I rubbed myself against him and he doesn't even know and I'm a horrible human but Makoto-senpai it felt so good!"

'What?' Makoto wondered why that memory from today came back to him, 'She did feel really bad about it, I wonder what it was like. Too bad it was wasted on Rin.' Makoto frowned.

He could care less about a female's touch especially a virgin's like Gou's. Then why...? Why was he stroking himself even more to the thought of Gou's touch? Or why did he wonder what her mouth felt like when he was completely inside of it?

"Something is wrong with me..." Makoto said to himself when he couldn't stop imagining Gou in various poses herself. Eventually the pictures of Haruka were pushed from his mind and all he could think about was Gou rubbing him, "Ahhhh... Gou!" Makoto said through his teeth and released himself.

"Shit..." he said, "I'm really messed up." he chuckled to himself.

* * *

Oh yes I went there (I'm kind of sorry)

Anyways I'm back! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed or even just reads the story from time to time! I really love all of you and hope you'll stick with me through this story!


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Ren and Ran returned home to find Makoto frantically cleaning the house.

"Nii-chan," Ran said, while following Makoto around, "Why are you cleaning so much?" Makoto leaned down to pick up some trash and Ran wrapped her arms around his neck, "Ah, is Haruka coming over?" she asked excitedly. Makoto chuckled.

"No." he confirmed for her.

"Ehh?" Ren exclaimed while running into the living room.

"Mm, a girl is coming over tonight." he stood up and Ran jumped down.

"A girl!?" the twins exclaimed while sharing a surprised look.

"Yes so if you two could-"

"Ne, Nii-chan is she your girlfriend?" Ran asked while jumping up and down.

"Have you hugged yet?" Ren asked with a concerned expression.

"Haaah!?" Makoto exclaimed and turned around to face them, "No she's not my girlfriend and no we haven't-" Makoto was cut short when he remembered their activities, "No, we haven't hugged yet." he finished and walked off to the bathroom.

"He seemed really upset because they haven't hugged yet." Ran said to Ren.

"Mm." the younger twin replied, "He must really like her."

"But I always thought he would date Haruka!" she exclaimed.

"So did I, though I can't wait to meet her!" Ren grinned.

"Hmm... I'm a bit upset, but I'm excited too!" Ran confessed. The twins hurried to their rooms to change.

Gou stood in front of the Tachibana home, she gripped her hands tightly and prayed for luck.

'Maybe I should just go home and tell him I wasn't feeling well.' she thought, 'But he did spot me at school today so...' while she was thinking about leaving she didn't notice the two small green heads that poked out of the doorway.

"Ah!" the twins exclaimed, "Onii-chan she's here!"

Gou was flung back into reality when the twins shouted, each child grabbed one of her arms and pulled her in the home.

"Onii-chan she's really pretty!" Ren said with a red face.

"Yeah, yeah! Nii-chan you did good!" Makoto hurried to the front door to greet Gou.

"Ah, Ren, Ran!" Makoto exclaimed, his face flushed red from embarresment, "I told you I would answer the front door!" Gou looked up to spot Makoto wearing a pink frilly apron over a white t-shirt and basketball shorts. Gou chuckled.

"Makoto-senpai, that outfit really suits you!" she said and hid her smile behind her hand.

Makoto turned even more red and pulled the apron off.

"Yeah, yeah." he said. The twins pulled on Gou's arms.

"Nii-chan who is she?" Ran asked while smiling up at Gou. Gou returned her smile.

"Ah, sorry sorry." Makoto said. The twins let go of Gou's arms so she was able to take off her shoes and enter the home. It smelled like daisies, she noticed, "Ren, Ran, this is Gou. She'll be eating here tonight so please be good to her."

"Please take care of me." she said and bowed to the twins.

"Gou-Neechan your hair is really pretty!" Ran said and lightly felt a strand of her hair.

"So is yours." Gou said and rubbed the small girl's head, "Very soft." she said, Ran smiled and turned to Makoto.

"Nii-chan I like her!" While the girls played with each other's hair Ren stood back shyly. When Gou noticed this she said,

"Ren-chan, ne?" Ren shook his head.

"P-Please call me Ren-kun." he asked and hid behind Makoto's leg. Gou gasped and held her hands together.

"Ren-kun, I'm sorry! Do you forgive me?" she asked, Ren nodded and slowy came to sit by her and Ran in the living room.

"Onee-chan you're on the swim team with Onii-chan, right?" he asked.

"Mm!" she confirmed.

"What's Nii-chan like?" Ran asked.

"Hmmm... well he's a very fast swimmer, though I'm sure you know that." Gou grinned, and Makoto chuckled, "He's the captain you know! It's a very important role!" Makoto nodded to himself, "But he's also very... kind."

Makoto looked to Gou who was smiling to the twins, "Your Onii-chan," she continued, "really cares about others." She spotted Makoto staring at her and smiled in his direction, he quickly looked away, "He's really amazing! Ah, and his back muscles are superb!" she exclaimed gleefully. Makoto blushed.

"Is that all you care about?" he said and left them to go to the kitchen. Gou was laughing to herself.

"He also gets easily embarresed." she told them.

"Nii-chan is amazing!" they exclaimed.

"Oi, you three, dinner is ready." he shouted.

"Haaaai!" the twins shouted back and pulled Gou to her feet.

"Ne, Gou-Neechan can I sit by you?" Ran asked.

"Eh? But I want to sit by Onee-chan." Ren told his twin. The twins ran to the kitchen and Gou followed.

"Nii-chan let me sit by Gou-Neechan!" Ran said while pulling on Makoto's shirt.

"But I want to sit by her too!" Ren said.

"Hai, hai." Makoto said, he sighed, "You can both sit by Gou-chan." Gou took a seat at the table and the twins each took a spot by her. Makoto set the table with bowls and chop sticks and soup spoons. He each poured them some soup and noodles.

"What is this?" Gou asked.

"Cold somen." Makoto told her and took his seat at the table across from Gou.

"Ah, c-cold somen?" Gou looked uneasily at her bowl of brown broth and thick noodles.

"Hmm, have you never had cold somen before, Nee-chan?" Ran asked. Gou shyly shook her head.

"Would you like me to heat it up?" Makoto asked. Gou shook her head again.

"No I want to try this!" she exclaimed with determination, she took a noodle between her chopsticks and held it close to her face, "I-Itadakimasu..." she said uncertainly.

"Itadakimasu!" the Tachibanas repeated after her, they began to eat their food but quietly watched Gou slurp her cold noodles.

It was different, but good.

"I like it." she said while staring straight at Makoto. The twins clapped and Mokoto smiled, slightly embarresed.

"That's good." he said and continued eating.

"Ne," Gou said a few minutes later, "where are your parents?"

"Ah, Mama and Papa are on vacation!" Ran exclaimed, taking in some soup.

"They won't be here for awhile." Ren said sadly.

"They usually go on vacation or business trips." Makoto said and sighed, "So I'm left taking care of these troublemakers." he ruffled Ren's hair.

"Ah," Gou said quietly to herself, "Amazing. Makoto you watch after them by yourself?" Makoto nodded. Gou looked down at her soup, "My mom is always gone too."

"Ehh, then that means Gou-Neechan could come over whenever she wanted."

"Maybe." Makoto said, slurping more noodles.

"What about your papa?" Ren asked. Makoto stood up to get seconds and left the trio to their conversation.

"Ah, he's dead."

Makoto froze at the stove. He turned around to see Gou leaning her elbow on the table and resting her chin on her hand. She had the saddest look in her eyes, "He died when I was very young, in a storm on the sea." Gou sighed and sat up, "But enough about that!" she said before the twins could ask anything, "I'm full, what about you?"

"Y-yeah..." Ren said, feeling a bit guilty.

"Me too." Ran said and sat back quietly, "Nii-chan, can we play on the Wii?"

"Mm." Makoto said, he was still at the stove, his hands were shaking as he lifted spoonfuls of cold soup into his bowl. The twins dragged Gou into Makoto's room where the Wii was.

'Dead.' The word echoed across Makoto's mind as he sat down and started eating his soup.

* * *

"Onii-chan come play with us?" Ren asked while Makoto was doing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen.

"Hmm?" he asked, looking up, "Mm okay." Makoto started putting the dishes away and Ren stood where he was, "How long have you been playing?"

"About an hour."

"Hmm."

"Onii-chan... I didn't mean to... make Onee-chan upset." he said quietly.

Makoto turned around and faced his younger brother.

"I know." Makoto said, getting on his level, "Sometimes people have sad pasts and we don't know until we ask." Ren started tearing up.

"Am I bad because I asked?"

"No." Makoto said and hugged him, "You didn't know, and Gou-chan isn't mad at you, okay?" Ren nodded.

"Will you play Wii sports with me?" he asked.

"Sure." Makoto smiled.

In Makoto's bedroom, Gou and Ran took up Makoto's bed. Gou was braiding a very energetic Ran's hair.

"Nii-chan, am I as pretty as Gou-Neechan now?" Ran asked with a huge grin.

"Of course!" Makoto replied and sat on the floor close to Gou.

"And... there you go!" Gou exclaimed after tying Ran's hair into a tidy french braid.

"Ahhhh!" Ran exclaimed, "Kawaii!" she said and ran around Makoto's room. Makoto sighed and said,

"Ran, don't- Ahhhhh!" he spotted the time on the clock and stood up,"Did you two know it was this late?" he asked and turned to the twins who were frowning.

"Maa, Nii-chan ruins all fun." Ran pouted.

"Onii-chan we were gonna play Wii sports!" Ren exclaimed.

"But it's past your bed time!" Makoto exclaimed, "In fact you were only supposed to eat supper and then go to sleep."

"Tch." Ran said before walking towards Gou, "Ne, Gou-Neechan, let's play again okay?" Ran said with a smile. Gou smiled back.

"Sure- oh!" Ran wrapped her arms around Gou's neck and pulled her into a tight hug. Gou sadly looked down at the girl and hugged her back, "I'll come over whenever you'd like me to, okay?" she said and pulled the girl back to smile at her. Ran nodded and tried to keep from crying.

"Goodnight!" she exclaimed and ran to her room. Gou waved her goodbye and then looked towards Ren.

"Goodnight to you too, Ren." she said and waved at him. Ren nodded and began to walk out the door when he stopped and hugged Gou as well. Gou hugged him back. They let each other go and Ren went to bed as well.

Makoto wasn't satisfied until he heard the two doors click shut. He ighed and sat a good distance away from Gou on the bed.

"Sorry." he said and pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt her slender hand pat his head and looked up.

"Makoto-senpai is amazing." she said and laced her fingers through his green locks, "You're pretty worn out from that, right?" she asked and pulled her hand back. Makoto turned away from her.

"Not really." he said and stood up.

"I don't have any younger siblings, so tonight was really fun!"

"Hmm, sure," He shut and locked his door and turned to Gou who was vulnerable and on his bed, "What the hell was that about?" he asked almost switching personalities within seconds.

"Eh?" Gou asked, slowly backing herself against the wall even though Makoto stood still.

"You told them I was kind." he clenched his fists and glared at her.

"Yes and...?"

"After everything I've done to you... you think I'm kind?"

"Yes well-"

"I can do whatever I want to you as long as I don't tell 'Onii-chan' your secret, Gou, I am not kind to you! I've harrased you! I've touched you, and I want to do even more to you!" he confessed.

"Makoto-senpai, please stop!" she said and stood up facing him, "It's true, you have done all that and sometimes I really hate you for it, but... a part of me kind of likes it..." she turned away.

Makoto felt his face go red and it took all his willpower to not devour her right there.

"Gou..." he said with a shaky voice.

"You are also really kind to me though, senpai!" she said and faced him again, "You help me and I do believe you care for me. You could do horrible things to me, but you don't. I'm glad you know my secret senpai, because..." she took a breath, "Because I don't want to be in love with Onii-chan anymore!" she exclaimed, "I'm afraid if I take these feelings any further then I will hurt him... and he'll hate me... so please, Makoto-senpai help me!" she fell to the floor and bowed before him, begging him.

"Gou." Makoto pulled her up and hugged her, "Thank you." he told her, "That makes me feel better. I'll help you... but from now on only with your consent." Gou nodded and cried into his shoulder.

"Thank you, thank you!" she sobbed quietly into his shirt. Makoto placed a hand on her head and held her tight at the waist. He held onto her for ten minutes before letting her go and wiping her tears away, "Makoto-senpai," she breathed, "soon I'll find out what I like... when I do, please watch me." Makoto nodded though he didn't really understand what she meant.

He walked her out the door and told her goodnight like a gentleman even though he really wanted to rip her clothes off of her.

He couldn't sleep that night and only thought of his feelings for Gou and Haru.

'I'm really confused.' he admitted to himself. Gou shared the same thoughts when she went to bed. She couldn't decide who she liked more, Makoto or Rin. She sighed into her pillow.

'I guess I'm just that kind of person.' she thought.

* * *

"Ah, Senpai." Ai called, "It's really late, shouldn't you get some sleep?"

"Probably." Rin replied while flipping through one of the porn magazines a teamate loaned him. He closed the magazine out of bordem and laid back on his bed.

"Well, if it's okay with you can I turn out the lights?"

"Mm." Ai turned off the lights and got on his top bunk. Rin waited for Ai's steady breathing to start and when it did he slipped his hand under his shorts.

'Goddamn,' he thought, 'it's been so long that I've slept with Haru that even-' Rin held back a moan at the thought of his boyfriend, 'Just thinking about him gets me all excited.' Rin stroked himself harder and harder until his breathing was heavy. Ai stirred in his sleep and Rin quickly pulled his hand out from his pants.

Rin sighed, 'This is ridiculous,' he pulled out his phone and texted Haru:

_Can I see you tomorrow night?_

He waited with anticipation as the speech bubble that meant Haru was replying came up. Finally the text he waited for was sent to him:

_Sure._

Rin grinned to himself and turned his phone off. Tomorrow he would see Haruka and that was all that mattered to him, and of course he'd see Gou again.

Gou.

She had been acting strange yesterday after their nap, 'Maybe I accidentally touched her in my sleep!' Rin panicked for a moment, 'She'd probably slap me and wake me up if I had, though.' he reassured himself, 'Still, we were awfully close on that bed.' Rin remembered what his mother had told him, 'Maybe I should distance myself from her.' he thought sadly. Though he admitted to himself that he really did enjoy spending time with Gou. He should do it more often.

* * *

I figured you guys could use a break from some of the gross stuff these teens get into, so here have kind of a fluffy chapter.

Thank you everyone for the reviews! If you aren't a fan of Yaoi then maybe you shouldn't read this because there will be yaoi. Sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

The day was a hot one for the Iwatobi swim club, and Gou was not sweating because of the intense heat but because of what she told Makoto last night.

'I know he doesn't understand, but I do and I'm not even sure what I'm going to do!' she thought.

Makoto was swimming around the pool, doing laps next to Haru. Every now and then she would catch him eyeing Haru, 'Maybe Makoto-senpai would rather Haru show himself to him.' Gou thought sadly, 'But that doesn't matter because Makoto-senpai said he would help! Though I'm not sure if he'd like what he sees...' Nagisa watched while Gou's feelings showed on her face.

"Ne, Gou-chan." he called, pulling Gou out of her thoughts.

"Hmm, what is it?" she asked, turning to look at him. Nagisa stroked his chin while watching Gou carefully.

"Are you planning on having sex soon?" he asked her in total seriousness. Gou's face went red and her eyes immediately darted away from his.

"W-W-Wha-What do you m-mean Nagisa?!" she asked, "S-Sex!? W-Why would you think-"

"Aha! Gou-chan is planning to! And her first time as well!" Nagisa exclaimed and spun around, "Our Gou-chan is growing up!" Gou quickly shut up Nagisa with her hand and pulled him into the supply room. With surprising strength she threw Nagisa on the floor and locked the door, "Ah..." Nagisa said, a smile on his face but fear in his heart, "G-G-G-G-Gou-chan," he said in a shaky voice, "perhaps you plan to do it with me?" he asked, trying to back up in a corner, "B-But Gou-chan, I-I-I-I-I-" Gou shook her head.

"No Nagisa! Now please help me!" she begged. Nagisa stared at her and sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, "Aren't you planning on-"

"No!" she exclaimed, "I mean... maybe, um it might lead to that... or not but just help me please!"

"What do you need help with?" he asked, sitting cross-legged across from her.

"How do you masturbate!?" she asked with complete sincerity.

"Eh?" Nagisa stared at her, that dumb smile still on his face, "Wait Gou-chan you mean you haven't even-" Gou nodded, "Hmmm well what is it you plan to do?"

"Umm... masturbate in front of him...?" Nagisa sat back.

"Wow! Gou you're gonna do that even though you haven't done it before?" Gou shyly nodded, tears began to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Nagisa I don't want to look dumb but I promised him and I'm not sure what to do!" she exclaimed, "Help me!" Nagisa grabbed her hands.

"Ofcourse Gou-chan! As your sex saviour I will help you!" Gou pulled back and wiped her nose.

"Please don't call yourself that." she giggled.

"There's our super manager Gou-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed, "Okay first things first-!" Nagisa exclaimed.

Thirty minutes later the two teens emerged from the supply room. Nagisa with an evil grin and Gou with a red face.

Makoto noticed this and turned to Haru, who also noticed but just shrugged. Rei ran up to Nagisa.

"Nagisa, what were you-"

"Now, now, Rei." Nagisa interrupted, winking at Gou, "Our little Gou-chan is gonna become a woman!" Rei raised an eyebrow but chuckled.

"He gave you the talk too?" Rei asked Gou. Gou nodded, still slightly dazed from Nagisa's talk.

"Wait, Rei, Nagisa gave you a talk?" Gou asked, Rei nodded and leaned into her.

"Mine ended with him giving me a blowjob though... it was not beautiful."

Gou laughed.

"I don't want to hear this!" she exclaimed. Rei and Nagisa chuckled.

"Ne, Gou-chan you're still in your school uniform." Nagisa noticed, "Don't you usually change into your track suit?"

"Ah, well it's part of the plan..." she mumbled. Nagisa nodded in understanding.

"Just you watch Rei, Gou is gonna have this boy begging for her!"

"If you don't mind me asking, Gou-san, who is the boy?" Rei turned to her and asked. Gou looked away and bit her lip.

"Well, um-"

"Oi, Nagisa, Rei!" Makoto exclaimed from the pool, "Hurry up, we need to practice." he said with an exasperated expression. Gou's face turned red and Nagisa noticed.

"Ah! I understand Gou-chan!" he said with a big grin, "Good luck!" he exclaimed before dragging Rei and jumping in the pool.

Gou sighed and sat at the edge of the pool, she tucked her knees into her chest and ducked her chin behind her knees.

'Will this really work though?' she wondered as she watched Makoto swim.

Makoto swam over to Nagisa.

"What was that about?" he asked and pushed his hair back quite angelic like, atleast that's what Gou thought. Nagisa glanced at Gou quickly before flashig Makoto a devious grin. Makoto jumped at the frightening shota before him.

"Hmmm~, I~ wonder~!" he replied and sunk below the water. Makoto looked up at Gou and caught her eyes briefly.

"O-Oi, Nagisa!" he exclaimed and dove to find the devilish shota, "We need to practice-"

"Actually." Haruka spoke, he was standing outside the pool next to Gou, "I have to get home early so can we end practice?" he was looking away.

"You have to get home early? You?" Makoto asked with disbelief. Haruka nodded and went to go get changed, "Jeez." Makoto sighed, "Well I guess swimming practice is over. Even though Nagisa hardly participated." Makoto gave Nagisa a disproving look but the boy meerly chuckled.

"You'll thank me later!" he exclaimed and pulled himself out of the pool to follow Haruka. Rei followed and finally Makoto got out. Gou brought him a hand towel. Without looking at him she asked in a very loud voice:

"Umm... Makoto-senpai, if you don't mind, c-could you walk home with me and s-see 'that' tonight?"

"Ah, sure." he replied and rubbed the towel behind his neck. He still wasn't sure what she meant.

"Okay!" she exclaimed, "I-I'll be waiting at the gate for you then, d-don't be late!" she hurried off and Makoto watched as her high ponytail bounced with every step she took. He smiled to himself.

'Okay, Gou, do not run away!' the young girl encouraged herself, 'You are gonna finally do this and get over your brother complex!'

"Let's go, Gou." Makoto said with a gentle voice, Gou jumped at his sudden appearance but nodded. The couple awkwardly walked to Gou's home, "So what is it you want me to see?" he asked when they were inside the Matsuoka home. Gou looked around, avoiding his gaze.

"U-Umm... can you give me... your tie?" she asked and held out her hand. Makoto gave her a look but reached into his sports bag and pulled out his tie to hand to her, "Okay..." she said, "Okay... l-let's go!" Makoto followed Gou up the stairs into Rin's room.

"Hmm, why are we in Rin's room?" he asked.

Gou's face was extremely red as she explained, "I-It'll help... yeah. Take a seat." she motioned to the desk chair. Makoto sat down, still unsure as to what was happening. Gou sat down on the bed and took a deep breath before laying down.

She clutched Makoto's tie as she slowly opened her legs for him to see.

"O-Oi." Makoto said quietly. Gou ignored him and reached down to touch herself.

'Just do what Nagisa said!' she encouraged herself, at first she was an awkward mess and couldn't get any pleasure from it, but soon she remembered Makoto was watching her.

"Ah!" she exclaimed at the thought, she rocked into her hand.

"G-Gou!" Makoto exclaimed, 'Shit!' he thought, 'She's not even naked and I'm-' Makoto stood up and sat on the bed next to her.

"M-Makoto-senpai..." Gou breathed, her eyes were filled with pleasure and her face was red.

"Let me help." he said kindly, and gently, with Gou's permision, pulled her panties to her ankles, "Gou." he said and turned her head to look at him. He climbed on top of her and kissed her, she kissed back.

Without a second hesitiation the two were kissing and groping each other. Makoto trailed kisses down Gou's chest with each button he undid. Gou wrapped her legs around his chest and rocked into him. Gou kissed the top of his head.

Makoto pulled Gou's shirt off of her and Gou hurried to unbutton his. When she was down to the last three buttons on his shirt she got frustrated and just pulled his shirt down to his shoulders. Makoto chuckled as she felt his muscles and kissed each one of them.

"D-Don't laugh!" she pouted and kissed his neck, Makoto pulled her away from him and looked into her eyes.

"But you're cute." he said and smiled. With eager eyes Gou started undoing Makoto's belt, "O-Oi, not so fast!" Makoto exclaimed and grabbed her hand. He laid Gou back down on the bed and gently kissed her. He kissed her eyes and nose and forehead. While he was traling kisses along her neck Gou stated:

"Makoto-senpai is gentle lover, I'm surprised." Makoto chuckled and undid Gou's bra, "Ah what are you-"

"I can be a rough lover too." he said menacingly, "But it's your first time, so it should be gentle." Makoto's touch left goosebumbs on Gou's chest. He began to suck fragile skin.

"Ah!" she gasped and pulled him tighter to his chest, "W-Was your first time gentle?" she asked. Makoto shook his head against her chest.

"It hurt... a lot, it was messy and gross, but it was so good." he remembered. Gou tilted her head back and braced for Makoto's mouth to reach her senstive breasts.

"Makoto-senpai can be rough to me... if he wants." she said. Makoto lifted his head up to look at her.

He licked his bottom lip before saying, "Gou, you-"

His breath flew out when he heard the front door open. Gou sat up and pulled Makoto's shirt back on.

"Hurry!" she whispered and pulled her shirt on. The teens quickly put themselves together and tidied up the room as quickly as they could, 'Mom shouldn't be home yet.' Gou thought.

"Oi, Gou are you home?" Rin's voice bellowed from downstairs. Gou shot Makoto a panicked look but quickly moved to Rin's window and opened it. Makoto threw his bag out the window and then climbed out but before he let go, he grabbed Gou's face and kissed her. Gou wrapped her arms around his head and kissed him back. When they pulled apart, Makoto said,

"We'll finish this later." Gou nodded and Makoto jumped down from window.

Gou quickly shut the window and left Rin's room.

"Onii-chan!" she called, "I'm up here." Rin moved to the stairs and stopped when he noticed his sister. Her uniform was messy and the top three buttons of her shirt were undone.

"G-Gou." he said, trying to keep calm, "I'll be staying here tonight."

"Oh, is that so?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I have someplace to be. So-"

"Ah, it's okay Onii-chan, you go hang out with your friends." Gou walked down the stairs and passed him. When she did, he noticed light marks on her neck.

'Shit.' he thought, "Okay, well I'm gonna put my stuff up before I go."

"Sure thing." she replied. Rin cursed with every step he took up to his room, 'She's too young for that!' he thought and silently cursed himself for not warning her about the dangers of men. When he got to his room, he closed his door and sat on the bed, only to spot an Iwatobi tie in the corner of his room, "What. The. Fuck." he said and picked up the tie.

* * *

Ahhh shit son. I actually had fun writing Nagisa and Rei in this one! And have you guys noticed that there's been at least one RinGou hint in each episode so far! KyoAni why do you do this to us?

I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews and favorites and follows! You guys rock!


End file.
